


Sports Day

by gameofcubes



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian, Sex Toys, Transgender, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofcubes/pseuds/gameofcubes
Summary: Daisy and Peach meet up during one of the Mushroom Kingdom's usual sporting events. However, these events are only a cover for their relationship.





	Sports Day

Two fingers pinch at the clitoris, rolling it around as a saliva soaked tongue drenches the labial folds with fluids. A hand runs over creamy thighs, rubbing against the tender flesh of the princess. Saccharine moans carry through the chambers, so sweet the birds outside respond with enamored chirping. A princess bites her lip, so hard she nearly draws blood.

The Mushroom Kingdom holds sporting events frequently; tennis, golf, kart racing, soccer; the list goes on. The reasoning for this isn't to foster good diplomatic relations or for sportmanship, the real reason is far simpler. Every competition is a chance for Princess Peach and Princess Daisy to meet.

Daisy had always admired Peach, even as a kid. After all, the legendary princess of the Mushroom Kingdom attracted global attention and fame since she was just a baby. In fact, Daisy had aspired to be just like Peach so much that she wears similar fashion to her. Of course, she prefered yellow to pink. 

How the two princesses became lovers is a tale for another day, but suffice to say the sports events to meet up was Peach's idea. Daisy's idea had involved a stolen airship and a cadre of hired koopa mercenaries. 

Back in the present, Peach lets out another moan as Daisy flicks her tongue over her clitoris before placing her lips to the labial folds. Splaying those lips apart, Daisy worms her tongue into the vaginal opening while slurping with a deliberate rhythm, causing Peach's hips to rise and push more against Daisy's face. 

"Always so eager for me, Peachy. That's what I like most about you. You're insatiable." the floral princess teases as watches her lover with a twinkle in her eye. A thumb rolls over her clitoris, fingering it like the thumbstick of a New 3DS. 

"Sh-shut up, Daisy. You were pitching a tent in your dress the moment you saw me!" Peach responds through sapphic moans, feeling like she's floating on air as the princess from the foreign kingdom teases her box. That's saying something, since Peach is known for her ability to float through the air.

"Well, it's important to stand at attention when greeting royalty. Just be glad I didn't give a 10 gun salute. I don't think it would have been good for either of us if I'd made a mess of your floors." Daisy teases, her words dripping with innuendo as stands up and gives her hardened member a squeeze.

Lining up her penis with Peach's sex, Daisy licks her lips and starts running it over her folds. It isn't particularly long or hard, but it accomplishes its job fine. The cock ring buzzing along the base also allows for additional stimulation for the both of one. 

"Oops! Almost forgot. Can't make an omlete without cracking a few eggs." Daisy teases with a smirk, first placing one and then a second egg vibe into the princess' vagina. Peach squirts on her fingers, as the second vibe is inserted, the pitch on her moans increasing as they transform into squeals.

"Oh my stars, Daisy. Hurry up and put it inside of me!" Peach begs, clutching her satin sheets tightly as her hips thrust into the air. She rubs her thighs together, getting them soaked in her own juices.

Grinning triumphantly, Daisy once again parts those thighs and lines up her cock. Then after giving those lips a few spanks with the tip of her cock, she inserts herself into Peach. Grabbing those hips, she pulls Peach up into her as she thrusts her hips forward until she bottoms out. The buzzing vibe on the end of her dick stimulates Peach's clitoris.

"Oh my stars, yes! You're twitching feels so good!" Daisy moans as Peach's tunnel spasms and clenches from the stimulation of the egg vibes. Speaking of the vibes, her dick is pressed up against the bottom of one of them, stimulating the head of her cock.

Not even bothering to thrust in and out, Daisy just rocks her hips in a circular motion, stirring up Peach's insides while pressing those vibes against her walls. Even the vibe on her cock ring circles around the princess' clit as it buzzes and stimulates the blond.

Within minutes, Peach is panting, her cgeeks flush as she squeals and clenches her toes. Daisy always brings such wonderful toys with her, toys that leave Peach weak in the knees and screaming her name.

"Oh Daisy! Oh my stars! Yes! I'm almost there! It's cumming!" Peach cries out, her tunnel gushing out a stream of fluids that soak Daisy's cock and balls. The fluids drip down and make a wet spot of Peach's sheets.

Finally, the dam breaks, and Peach lets out a cry of absolute delight as she achieves climax. Leaning over her, Daisy kisses her, still rolling her hips as the princess tightens around her. She holds Peach close, at least until she is able to stop quivering in bliss.

"Wow. That was quite the finished!" Daisy says, smirking down at the princess.

"That was only act one. Act two is when I return the favor on that tight little ass of yours, Daisy!" Peach replies with her own grin, grabbing her strap-on from her nightstand drawer. This is going to be a long night!


End file.
